


ring

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [24]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cheesy, Crying, Cutting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Feel-good, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Guro, Hiking, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Rings, Self-Indulgent, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 24: tattoos /scarsmisaki and akihiko get matching rings.





	ring

Misaki and Akihiko had gotten to the point in their relationship where there was a desire for a ring. Before this, they just thought of the symbol as one of wretched capitalism (well, at least Misaki did. Akihiko laughed when he would say this and Misaki would take that as agreement). They still hold this belief, of course. But, “a ring” no longer meant a physical and unnecessarily pricey piece of jewelry to them. It had been simplified to the meaning: a life bond, an eternal love, a commitment, a promise to one day file paperwork and perhaps engage in a name change and perhaps share a singular bank account and perhaps register Misaki’s name under their apartment. They were more fond of the first three, though.

Akihiko had suggested that he buy rings, physical, gold rings, for the both of them; he surely had the money to. Of course, Misaki wouldn’t change his stance on the subject. Each time Akihiko would bring it up, in fact, it would send Misaki into a long and winding rant about how it was all a big marketing scheme to get heteros to buy engagement— he blushes and stammers at that word: “engagement”— rings to advance the diamond industry and jewelry industry and at some point Akihiko would stop paying attention and at some later point Misaki would realize he was talking to a brick wall and shut his mouth.

Eventually, they came to a compromise— they would have a different object as a symbol— not a ring, god-forbid the ring.

They would use razor blades.

The pair decided the right place for such a proposal would be on a hike. It was early fall; the weather was nice enough to not have to wear a jacket but cool enough that the leaves were beginning to color. Akihiko has a liking for fall, as his name suggests. Misaki does as well, but it was merely an adoption of Akihiko’s beliefs.

The trail was rather empty that day despite the nice weather. They take this as a chance to hold hands as they stroll. It’s a quiet hike, though. For once there isn’t much to talk about. Or, with Misaki brimming with anticipation and Akihiko with nervousness (he was pretty convinced he’d screw this whole proposal thing up), they were too preoccupied with their thoughts.

When they reach the endpoint of their hike, they both feel like their heads are going to burst. The bluff was certainly a nice view, overlooking a deep forest of green trees turning orange. But, neither of them even looked up during the whole procedure, not even when doing the photo shoot afterward. They both just stare at each other— Misaki fixates on Akihiko’s neck while Akihiko does so on his eyes. Eventually, Misaki looks up to meet him and feels his skin heat up.

“Um…” Akihiko fiddles with the sleeve of his shirt. “I love you.”

Misaki looks away again. “Love you too.” These words, with practice, have gotten easier.

“I, um… Do you want me to do some cheesy speech or something? Or would that be weird?”

Misaki blows air through his nose.  _ Wow… He’s so skittish. _ “It’s fine, Usagi-san. You’re acting like such a weirdo.”

“It’s just… I-I’ve never done this before, so…” He hides his wrists, staring at his boots.

“Yeah, I sure hope it does.”

“Well, um, yeah. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and…” he looks up at Misaki, his content, sweet expression, and almost loses his ability to speak, “And-And I can’t live without you,” a lump in his throat, a choked-up feeling, “So I… I want to make sure that you won’t run away from me…”

“I’m not gonna run away from you, Baka-Usagi.”

“I-I know, so... “ He reaches for his back pocket, already feeling like he was about to start bawling in such an open place because this meant  _ forever, _ finally forever, “...Which knee am I supposed to go down on?”

“I don’t think it matters, Usagi-san.”

He drops down on the left one and feels his eyes water because Misaki looked so happy today, somehow more happy than Akihiko had ever seen him. He pulls the black box from his pocket and presents it and tries to make himself look a bit more confident or at least put together and says: “Misaki, will you marry me?”

“You know the answer, stupid,” Misaki says but still nods, nods so rapidly it’s as if he’s being shaken. And Akihiko comes up and embraces him so tightly and cries quietly and whispers careful love letters. Misaki had made a promise to himself not to cry, but he breaks it without thinking. He clings and kisses Akihiko’s shoulder once, but doesn’t finish until minutes later, until the time has come for the ring bearing.

They find themselves a nice log to sit upon, one without too much moss or dirt or crawly things that make Misaki shiver.

“You better not have bought fucking rings,” Misaki says and laughs at himself. Upon opening the black box, he is relieved. No rings, no capitalism; just a single, brand-new razor blade.

“Do you wanna take turns?” Akihiko suggests.

“Yeah,” he leans on Akihiko’s shoulder, laying his hand on Akihiko’s lap, “Me first.”

“Very eager, Misaki,” he smiles, returning the lean. He takes the blade out carefully. “How deep do you think it should be?”

Misaki swallows, remembering what such a proposal meant. He already can feel the pain. “...Probably not too shallow. So it scars.”

“Okay. Quickly or slowly?”

“What sort of question is that?”

“Well, I want to make sure I do it right, so—”

“Get on with it, Usagi-san. You’re making me nervous.”

“Okay,” he brings the razor to Misaki’s finger and then… “...I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Arg! You’re so annoying! Just— Ugh, give it to me!” Misaki reaches over with his spare hand, taking Akihiko’s wrist and bringing it down. Then, Misaki tenses up. It takes a surprising amount of effort to push it past the first layer of skin. But, even at that shallowness, it was quite painful. “...Ow…”

“Sorry.”

“Shut up. Just…” Misaki lets go, burying his face into Akihiko’s shirt. He really, _really_ didn’t want to cry again. “Just make it go a bit deeper.”

Akihiko, although he’d rather not, presses down tentatively. He watches blood drip on the dirt below. “Is that okay? Or do you want me to go all the way around?”

“It’s-It’s fine!!” He sniffles, an embarrassing sound.

Akihiko kisses his head, taking away the razor. “Sorry.”

“Wh-Whatever. Your turn—”

Akihiko brings up Misaki’s hand, kissing the bleeding appendage. Licking it clean. He rubs Misaki’s knee.

Misaki averts his, flustered.  _ What the hell... _

“I think I did the wrong hand.”

“Do you have a death wish, Usagi?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
